The Things We thought We Knew
by uyay
Summary: Incomplete. Plot by Pococo. Haruhi isn't who we thought she was. Now the hosts must protect her from who she was hiding from in the first place, Akito Sohma.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I stared in between the blinds, out into the foggy night sky. Voices blurred behind me. I only made out a bit of the conversation.

"Thanks for this, Ryouji."

"No prob. After all she **_IS_** my daughter."

"Right. Take good care of your daughter."

12345432123454321234543212345432123454321234543212 34543212345432123454321234543212445432

_Flash Back_

_ "I don't want to go!" I cried out at the two boys in front of me. One had orange hair and red eyes, the other with grey hair and purple eyes._

_ "Haruhi..." purple eyes pleaded with me._

_ "Don't Yuki! I, I can't leave you guys. Besides, if I leave you Akito will only target Kyo."_

_ "Haruhi, let it go. You are the only thing we agree about. We need to know your safe."_

_ "Kyo... What about you? Huh?"_

_ "He's stronger than you give him credit. Still a stupid cat, but stronger than you think."_

_ "What did you say dam rat?" Yuki shrugged, and I rolled my eyes at their antics. "Never mind. I'm going to move in with Kazuma." I pulled them both into hugs, hoping they wouldn't notice the silent tears running down my cheeks._

_ "Don't leave me!" I cried._

_ "We wont," Yuki consoled me, stroking my hair gently._

_ "We're always here for you. Now go!" Kyo pushed me towards his martial arts master, Kazuma, and my future._

_12345432123454321234543212345432123454321234543212 3454321234543212345432134543212345432_

"Goodbye, Kazuma. Take care of them for me."


	2. Chapter One Haruhi What?

_**Chapter One**_

_**Haruhi What **_

I pushed open the large wooden doors to the 'abandoned' music room three, and ducked instinctively. Three blobs, two identical and another, race towards me from my front and sides, and collided. Crash, bang, boom. I pushed them aside and stood up. I glared at the identical mischievous twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, and the blond idiot, Tamaki. The twins had fiery red/orange hair and golden eyes, completely different to Tamaki's blond hair and violet eyes.

"What was that for?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, Haruhi. You never let us hug you," Kaoru whined.

"If I wanted a hug I would give you a hug. I don't do hugs. Get over it."

"But Haruhi! I was just worried about you. You can hug me. Give papa a hug!" I walked right past Tamaki's out stretched arms. _If only he knew. Scratch that, that could be potentially life threatening._

"You're late Fujioka," Kyoya scolded in his usual cold demeanor. He had longish black hair and onyx eyes.

"Haru~chan!" I looked up at the miniature seventeen year old with blond hair and ironically honey brown eyes. He was riding on the shoulders of my tall sempia, with black hair and dark grey eyes.

"Hey Hani~sempai, Mori~sempai," I greeted them.

"Hey Kyoya, did you hear about the Sohma's?" Hikaru asked the notorious shadow king.

"Yeah, I heard they opened a new hospital for commoners right next to yours," Kaoru commented. Kyoya smirked, flashing the famous glare of his glasses.

"So? We serve our own group, and regardless of their positions our hospital will still win in every possible area threatened."

"They bug me, the Sohma's." Tamaki stated. "They have business in every field imagined and can be quite the threat sometimes, but it's like they don't even try."

"It's because they don't. They just have so many family members that it just sort of happened over time. Of course, they're still rich bastards," I added after seeing the looks on their faces.

"Wow Haruhi, we didn't know you were into stuff like this," the twins said simultaneously.

"I'm not, really, I just heard it some where. Anyways, I don't see what the big deal is. I get the hole business aspect of it, but as far as hospitals go, shouldn't the main focus be on your patients care, not local business competition?"

"That's a very intriguing notion in its own way. Positions people." The doors swung open revealing swarms of girls waiting to be entertained by their favorite hosts.

_Time Change_

"You guys leave, please. I need to clean up and you will only get in the way," I told the mischievous twins and princely idiot. They were begging me to take the to a commoners arcade. "You too, Kyoya~sempia. You have a meeting in ten minuets."

"How do you know that Kyoya has a meeting?" Hani asked me sweetly.

"He has a habit of talking to himself. It's easy to hear when the only other sound are him writing and typing, and me cleaning."

"Oh." I ushered the six out the door and got to work, taking the tea cups and other dishes into the kitchen. _Why would an original music room have a built in kitchen? _I was on my second trip when HE grabbed and pulled on my hair.

"You! How did you find me?"

"I never lost you, Haruhi Sohma! Did you really think you could hide from me!?" a voice hissed right in my ear, stressing Sohma.

"So what now, huh?"

"Do you honestly think they would accept you if they knew?" he asked, or rather demanded.

"Smart, changing subjects. I don't know, nor do I care. I'm not looking for acceptance."

"What is it then? Freedom?" he snarled. He turned me around, giving me a chance to fully take in the all to familiar black hair and cruel light grey eyes. He slapped me, inflicting pain that was invisible to me in my confusion and wonder.

"I see you haven't changed. So are you going to answer me? What now?"

"I will allow you to continue your little charade, for now." I nodded. He slapped me, digging his nails into my cheek as he did so, and beat me till I was on my knees. "Much better. You will regain contact with me. After all, I can't loose my precious pet now can I?" I bowed my head. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up, forcing me to look up at him. "What do you say girl!?"

"Yes Akito~sempia."

12345432123454321234543212345432123454321234543212 34543212345432123454321234543212345432

I watched in shock as the stranger dressed in black grabbed Haruhi's hair, hurting her, undoubtedly. I was about to march in and demand answers, when I heard the unmistakable name slip out of the stranger's mouth. _Sohma. My Haruhi's a Sohma. No wonder she knew about the family, and bothered to stand up for them. But why is she living as a Fujioka? _I didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Do you honestly think they would accept you if they knew?" he asked, or rather demanded from her.

"Smart, changing subjects. I don't know, nor do I care. I'm not looking for acceptance," she snarled.

"What is it then? Freedom?" he barked. He turned her around and slapped her, inflicting obvious pain. She flinched, but seemingly ignored the pain as she drifted in thought. _What is he doing to MY Haruhi? _I held myself back from intruding with great struggle.

"I see you haven't changed. So are you going to answer me? What now?" she asked impatiently.

"I will allow you to continue your little charade, for now."_ What was with her 'charade' as he called it? _I continued to watch as she nodded. He slapped her, digging his nails into her cheek as he did so, drawing blood. He continued to beat her until she was on her knees. I somehow managed to stop myself from barging in right then. "Much better. You will regain contact with me. After all, I can't loose my precious pet now can I?" I winced when he snarled pet. She bowed her head. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, forcing her to look up at him. "What do you say girl!?"

"Yes Akito~sempia," she whimpered.

_Haruhi, just what have you done? Just what have you gotten yourself into?_


	3. Chapter Two The Sohma's

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Sohma's**_

I made my down the dirt path slowly, taking in the flush forest surrounding it. _Hatori said they lived with Shigure now, and gave me directions for down here. _I noticed a small clearing to the side, but instead of a house was greeted by the sight of a small, homely garden. I only recognized some of the plants, like leeks, and a few pots of strawberries. I picked a small ripe berry and popped it in my mouth, remembering a certain person's love and talent for gardening. I walked back onto the path and pressed forwards.

A girl approached me, and she looked to be a year or so older than myself. She had long flowing, straight brown hair that landed mid-back. She had blue eyes and a comfortable smile. I looked around and noticed a clothes line where she had came from, and from there the top of a house.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Umm, no. Actually I think I just found my destination. Thanks though." I walked towards the building, girl in tow. I spotted a head of orange hair in the distance and waved. He stared at me in shock before running at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Haruhi!" He picked me up with ease and spun me around. I caught a glimpse at the girl's shocked face and figured she didn't see this side of him that often. I laughed and kissed both of his cheeks. "Damn rat, get your ass out here." I shot him a look.

"Language Kyo," I scolded.

"Sorry."

"Haruhi? Is that really you?" I looked up and saw Yuki exiting the house.

"Yeah." I opened my arms and let him give me a gentle hug. He pulled away and I looked in his sad eyes. I pulled Kyo into a group hug and started to cry softly. "God, what happened to you two? Huh? I knew I shouldn't have left you but your so dam stubborn," I cried into their shoulders. I sighed and smiled, looking up at them through watery eyes. "I missed you so much."

They guided me inside, where we ran into Shigure. He stared at me in cold shock.

"Haruhi~sama," he greeted me with a hint of fear in his voice. I shook my head.

"Not anymore, Shigure~san. It's just Haruhi now. I'm sorry to intrude, I wanted to surprise the boys so I got directions from Hatori." Shigure's face brightened at Hatori's name, and I could tell he was beginning to relax. "Umm, he said he would visit later today, to check in on me. I have some things I need to tell all of you." I turned to the girl. "Tohru Honda I presume?" She nodded. "Will you please lead me to the kitchen?"

She nodded and walked me to said room. "I don't know that much about you, forgive me. Hatori said you would want to cook, but please let me. It calms my nerves."

"Oh, but your the guest. I couldn't..." I raised my hand to stop her from continuing.

"Please." She nodded. "Also, he said you knew."

"About the curse?" I nodded. "Yeah. You must be one, right? If you could hug Kyo~kun and Yuki." I raised an eyebrow at the lack of honorifics for Yuki's name, but let it go. I nodded. "But I thought I met all thirteen of the zodiac."

"Fourteen. There's fourteen. Two outcasts, Kyo and me."

_Flash Back (To the Tale of the Zodiac Banquet)_

_God has a pet wolf, who did everything his master commanded and therefore was held above all others. It was because of such that the others decided to ignore the existence of the wolf. Only the rat dared to do otherwise, in effort to be closer to God. So when invitations were sent for God's banquet, the rat took it upon himself to deliver the cat's invitation for his friend the wolf. As the story goes he tricked the cat, telling him the banquet was the day after it's actual date. So someone had to tell the poor cat the bad news, and such the wolf was sent from the banquet._

_When the wolf told the cat of the mistake, he apologized for allowing it to happen. He then told his tale of being God's pet. The cat was softened by the wolf's story and kindness, and therefore became friends with the wolf._

"So you see, I was shunned for being the wolf. Of course, Kyo and Yuki are my friends because of the curse, and they like me as a human too. Hatori is like my dad, he raised me. In all honesty I don't know how I'm related to the Sohma's. I was given to Akito as a child, and he gave me to Hatori to raise. If I ever met my real parents, it was unknowingly," I explained to her as I continued to make sukiyaki for dinner.

"Wow, I mean, wow. That's not fair at all!" I shrugged. "On a different note, I was surprised at how Kyo acted when he saw you. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy."

I laughed. "You'd be surprised. We're childhood friends, so it's easy for him to be so childish with me. With other people he can be just as happy, or even more so, and they wouldn't know because it's not like him to act that way around them."

She nodded. "That make sense. Like my mom once said..." I mentally blocked her out, prepared for a ramble. Being around Tamaki gets you used to that.

"Haruhi~san, you have visitors. Six to be exact, they followed you," Shigure said through the open door. I growled, immediately knowing who the visitors were.

"Pay attention," I said as I walked towards the door. "I'm NOT a Sohma, you are all childhood friends. Got it?" They all nodded and I pushed open the door to see the host club.

"Come, sit. I'll go make more dinner," I demanded.

"Wait," Kyoya started, "Isn't that the Sohma writer?"

"And Ayame Sohma's younger brother?" the twins asked.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka?" Kyo and Yuki asked.

"Later. Sit, silence. I need to think. Tamaki~sempia, don't you dare start growing mushrooms here. Tohru~chan, would you mind helping me? Shigure~san, let me know when Hatori gets here, please." And with that I marched into the kitchen with Tohru.

I couldn't believe it. There was no doubt now, my Haruhi was in fact a Sohma. But what was she doing with them? I did see her being abused by one of them, after all. But they seemed to like her, well maybe not Shigure, but the others did. I hoped she was safe.


	4. Chapter Three Love Her

_**Chapter Three**_

_** Love Her**_

"Hatori!" I heard Shigure call out from the main room.

"Shigure, get off of me. Where's Haruhi?" Taking that as my cue, I waltzed out of the kitchen and took the handsome doctor's hand, leading him outside. I shot a look at the others, daring them to follow us.

When the door was firmly shut, Hatori turned to me and we took in the sight of each other. He had green eyes and black hair. I flung my arms around him like I had longed to do in years, and felt him do the same.

"I missed you so much, dad." He stroked my hair and held me close.

"I missed you too. So what do I have to do to get you to say father?"

"Father doesn't suit you. It sounds cold, like a father who doesn't love their child." I smiled into his jacket.

"Mm, I suppose I do love you. You are in very way my daughter. So who are the gentlemen inside?"

"Some guys from school. Friends. I think I need to tell them the truth." Hatori pulled back and looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"They're going to find out eventually. It may as well be from me. Then I need to talk to just you guys about you know what." I let out a sigh. "I love you, dad."

"I love you to, except when you call me dad." He kissed my brow.

"You pervert! Get away from my daughter at once!" I turned to see Tamaki walking out of the house. I sighed. Again.

"You replaced me with him?" Hatori asked. Tamaki looked shocked.

"He's not a pervert, Tamaki~sempia, he's my real real dad of sorts. It's complicated." I led the guys inside and motioned for them to sit down. I looked at all of them gathered around the table. It was crowded, needless to say. "Listen, I'm only going to say this once. My real name is Haruhi Sohma." Everyone who didn't know gasped.

Yuki and Kyo got up, Yuki put his arm protectively around me and Kyo stood in front of me. "Why did you decide to tell them, Haruhi?" Kyo asked.

"They would have found out eventually. I'm surprised Kyoya~sempia didn't find out already. You guys are good at covering up tracks." I went to the kitchen quickly and with Tohru's help brought out dinner.

"Ewe... Leeks?" Kyo asked. I glared at him.

"Yes, and you are going to eat them. I can't believe you made Tohru~chan cook special for you. Besides, they're good for you," I told him.

"Fine..." he said and stuffed leeks in his mouth.

"Good boy." I patted him on the head. "Any ways, yes, I'm a Sohma. I don't know how, my parents gave me to the head of the family, Akito, who in turn gave me to Hatori for him to raise. To Akito, I was a pet. People shunned me because of my position, and I ended up doing some horrible things. I did what Akito told me to do, even abusing people."

"It wasn't your fault," Yuki comforted me, squeezing my shoulder. "She didn't have a choice. It was that or be abused by Akito," he explained to the others.

"I remember crying after treating her broken ribs. It was Akito that did it to her, and I had no choice but to let him and heal her afterwords," Hatori said, looking up at me with a sad smile on his lips.

"So the three of them decided to get me out. Kyo's martial arts master and foster dad brought me to Ranka, who had been his friend in college. Ranka's like a second dad to me," I continued to explain.

"So you are actually a rich bastard too?" Hikaru asked.

"No, I don't flaunt my heritage," I told him.

"Rich bastard?" Yuki asked me.

"That's what miss Sohma here calls us when we use our heritage to our advantage," Kyoya explained like the know it all he thinks and sometimes is.

"Should we be offended?" Shigure asked.

"Only if you prove yourself to also be a rich bastard."

"Um, should y-you be calling each other that?" Tohru asked all innocent. I shrugged.

"Tamaki, we should leave. I'm sure Haruhi would like to catch up with her family," Kyoya told the blond idiot.

"Um, yeah." Tamaki led the group out the door.

"Thanks Kyoya~sempia," I called after him. He shrugged. Hani turned and met eyes with me.

"Haru~chan!" He ran at me with tears in his eyes. I went to hold him at a distance before he could hug me, when Tohru tripped and pushed me forwards. Hani tried to catch me, our chests met, and in a puff of black smoke I felt my body transform. I looked into Hani's eyes, which were scared instead of sad. I stood with my front paws on his chest. I liked him, trying to comfort him, and got off of him. I nudged him with my nose, encouraging him to get up.

"Haru~chan?" Hani asked, confused with good reason. I nodded, and he threw his arms around me.

"Guess being a Sohma isn't the only secret that's going to be revealed today," I sighed. "Wow, it's been five years since I've been in this form. It actually feels kinda good." I shook out my coat and everyone admired my shiny fur. I was black, with only one mark on my entire body. It was on my forehead, and unique. It changed shape with the phases of the moon.

"So it's going to be a full moon tonight?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "It'll be a good night to go star gazing."

"What does that have to do with anything?" the twins asked.

"Look at her forehead," Kyo instructed them. "The mark changes with the moon. That's how I know that there will be a full moon this morning." They all stared in awe, making me uncomfortably with their gazes. I sighed.

"Where's she going?" I heard Kyoya ask as I made my way to the bathroom with my clothes.

_Don't stall!_ I turned to explain, but it was to late. In another puff of black smoke I changed back. Naked. _Dam it, dam it, dam it! _I turned beet red and quickly held my clothes over my chest. All the boys turned and Mori covered Hani's eyes. I swiftly put my clothes back and coughed, signaling them that it was safe to look. They were all blushing, and we made a point not to bring what had happened up. We all sat down.

"So you know m background story with Akito, and the curse of the family," I started, and told them the story of the forgotten member of the zodiac, the wolf. "So Friday, yesterday, Akito came to the school." I heard sharp intakes of air from all around the table. Hatori grabbed my hand protectively and comfortingly. I smiled weakly. "He argued with me, I guess he never really lost sight of where I was. He told me I could stay at Ouran, but I was still his pet." Hatori gave my hand a squeeze. "I figured since Akito knew where I was anyways I should come visit. I haven't seen you guys in so long, I missed you." Kyo hugged me.

"We missed you to Moon Drop." I smiled at Kyo's use of his and Yuki's childhood nickname for me.

"So that's why you wouldn't let us hug you. But why can they?" The twins asked.

"They are members of the zodiac. Kyo's the cat, Shigure's the dog, Yuki's the rat, and Hatori's the..." I started before Hatori interrupted me with a glare. "He's a something. Akito's the god figure. So we only transform when a non-member of the zodiac that's the opposite gender hugs us, or bumps chests."

"So what now? I'm assuming we are NOT supposed to know about the family's curse," Kyoya asked, calculating as ever.

I nodded. "I don't know. Hatori might need to erase your memories." I looked down, afraid of their reactions. "I probably won't be able to stay at Ouran, or stay with my dad when Akito finds out,"

"No..." Tohru whimpered.

"Then he can't learn of it," Mori said to our surprise. I locked eyes with him and forced a smile.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," Shigure spoke out. "As our god we have to do what he says. Haruhi, I need to apologise for hating you for so long. I knew you didn't have a choice." I squeezed his shoulder reasuringly. "Anyways, he will find out one way or another."

I couldn't believe my ears. MY Haruhi was going to be forced out of her home, out of Ouran, and back with that abusive monster. _He abuses them, and he's suposed to be their God?_ I made a promise to myself then and there. _I WILL NOT let that monster win. I WILL save her. I WILL save her family, I WILL protect her. Why? Because I LOVE her._


	5. Chapter Four A Sohma

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Moving In**_

I walked in the door of my apartment. I had already called Ranka, and he was waiting for me. I walked past his questioning gaze and walked to my room, Ranka trailing behind me.

"We need to pack. Don't worry about bringing too much stuff, just grab the important things. Kyoya has a house ready for us," I told him, already throwing things in a suitcase I had grabbed from my closet.

"Haruhi... What are you talking about?" he asked me, concern in his voice. I looked at him.

"Akito came to school yesterday. I didn't want you to worry, so I didn't tell you." He grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him.

"What happened? What did he do to you?" I explained the events of the last two days. He nodded, taking it all in.

"I don't know if it will work, but we're going to try and break free from Akito. Kyoya offered to let us all stay at one of his family's mansions. You, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, and Me. Hatori needs to stay with Akito, for his health. We're trying to keep this from Akito for as long as we can."

"OK," he nodded. He went to his room and started packing.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Kyoya~sempia." Said person had came with us to the Ootori mansion. He looked at me, the glare of his glasses hiding what ever feelings his eyes might have held. He smiled softly, to my amazement.

"Kyoya." I raised an eyebrow. " I'd like it if you called me Kyoya. Please." I smiled.

"Thank you, Kyoya, then." His rare smile grew and he helped me move my stuff to my new room. It as on the third floor of the west wing of the majestic mansion. It was more like a suite, with a succession of rooms. I had my own bathroom, bedroom, and walk-in closet. I noticed that there were already clothes in the closet.

"Twins," Kyoya answered my unspoken question. I nodded. At least they weren't too bad. Just more... girlie than I would prefer. I quickly hung my clothes next to them. I admired the bed, and wondered if I would be able to sleep in it. Kyoya must have caught the subject of my gaze. "It's the same bed I have. It should be comfortable," he said, motioning to the bed. I made my way over to it and sat down on the edge.

"I feel like I could melt into it," I laughed.

"That's a good thing," he smiled at me. I leaned back into the bed with by legs hanging of the edge. Kyoya sat down next me.

"You sure are in a good mood today, huh?" I asked him jokingly. He twisted and cadged me in his arms, placing a hand on either side of my head. It surprised me, but I made no attempt to move.

"I remember the last time I put you in a position like this. What was it you told me? 'No merit' was it?" I smiled at the memory.

"That's a very intriguing notion in it's own way." We both laughed. "I was afraid of the way you were acting, at first, but I trust you Kyoya." He pulled away and laid down next to me.

"Haruhi, I know I'm not the best at expressing my feelings, but you are my dear friend." We turned to each other and locked gazes. "I don't want to loose you." he stroked my cheek gently with his thumb."You were the first one to see past my hard mask, to except me as more than the third Ootori son. Even Tamaki couldn't see and except my real self, he was too busy ignoring my act and being an idiot." I grabbed his hand that was still caressing my cheek and held it.

"You love that idiot, admit it."

"That doesn't mean he's not an idiot." I giggled and squeezed his hand. "What are you thinking about?"

"How am I going to pay you back for this?" I asked him, sitting up and taking in the room. Kyoya sat up as well and looked at me, a dead serious look on his face.

"Stay safe. Don't leave Ouran, Haruhi. We need you, Haruhi, you're our glue." I nodded, and I finally felt the tears I knew were coming slide down my cheeks. I threw my arms around him and cried into his shoulder, yet somehow managed to keep our chests from touching.

"I don't want to leave you guys. I love you all. You're my family. You're my friends." He rubbed circles in my back and let me cry. I was sure by then the shirt would be tear stained and I would owe Kyoya for another thing.

"We're here for you, Haruhi. We always have been and always will be."

"Thank you. You all have my support in return."

He nodded. "We know."

I greeted the others with a forced smile as Kyoya and I walked down to the dinning room on the first floor to meet them. My body seemed hyper aware of the hand on the small of my back Kyoya was guiding me with. I really appreciated our talk, even if he only did it because I was Sohma, and how he could gain merit from me. He never said as much, but I could feel it. Why else be so nice to me?

I was snapped from my doubts when Tamaki, _Wait, Tamaki?,_ leaped up and gave me a side hug. "We were worried about you, Haruhi." For the first time I hugged him back. Kinda, I could only lean into his embrace and squeeze his arm.

"Hey Haruhi," Kaoru started for his brother to finish with,

"Isn't that one of the outfits we left in your closet?" It was, in fact. I had changed out of my sweaty clothes in the bathroom before I came down with Kyoya. It was a white tank top with a t-shirt over it. The t-shirt was black with white stripes. The sleeves didn't start until halfway down the top part of my arms, and stopped at my elbow, hence the need for a tank top. The pants were white, already ripped, skinny jeans.

"Um, yeah, actually." I smiled shyly.

"It looks good on you, Hauhi," Yuki stated. Kyo and Tohru nodded in agreement. The rest of the host club just smiled, even Mori. Hani ran up to me.

"Haru~chan! Haru~chan! You look so cute!" I smiled for real this time.

"Thank you Hani."

"Takashi and I brought lot's of cake. Didn't we Takashi!"

"Mmph." I laughed.

I smiled softly. I could tell that her smile was fake, but she seemed genuinely happy when she heard about the cake. _She looks so beautiful in that new outfit. _Her hair was a little longer now, and I could melt into those chocolate brown orbs. _She's stronger than we give her credit for._


	6. Chapter Five What Now

_**Chapter Five**_

_**What Now**_

I woke up looking at the clock in my new room that read 3:00. I had been doing that lately, waking up in the middle of the night, since I had moved in. I sighed and got up, making my way to the first floor without waking the others. From there I went outside and to the gardens in the back grounds. I sat down on a bench and took in the fragrance of flowers and morning dew. Everything felt fresh and new, calming my nerves and mind.

This is our last night but it's late  
And I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I took in the rich harmonies of my voice and the song, taking in the lyrics and soaking up the music playing in my head.

Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down  
This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes up, I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory

I looked behind me to see Kyo walking up. I smiled softly up at him as he took his hand and tussled my hair. "I forgot your voice," he whispered. "You always were good at singing, weren't you. Everything, really. Martial arts, preforming, art, instruments, acting, all sorts of stuff." I nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not me, it's the curse."

"I'm not so sure about that." He sat down next to me, and I laid my head down on his lap. He ran his fingers through my short hair. "Why'd you cut your hair? It looked so much better long."

"I know. Some kid put gum close to the roots, so I just cut it off. Sometimes I miss it, sometimes I don't," I murmured, his fingers lulling me to sleep.

When I woke up I found myself back in my room. _Kyo must have carried me back._ I smiled to myself and got dressed. Today was Saturday, which meant no school, but everyone was coming over to discus what we would be doing now. walked down stares and found myself looking at unexpected guests.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked all of my zodiac cousins, including Hatori.

"They want in," Hatori explained.

"For Kyo," Kagura stated.

"For ourselves," Hatsuhara smiled. I pulled them into a group hug, even though they stiffened in response.

"I missed you all, Kagura, Hatsuhara, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Ayame, Rin, Ritsu, Kureno.," I murmured.

"Tohru!" Momiji cried. Tojru had come in from behind us with Kyo and Yuki.

"Hi Momiji, every one," she said. "Harui, everyone's here." I nodded, when Hani walked into the room.

"They told me to come after you..." he said, drifting off as he spotted Momiji. They walked up to each other. They could have twins, Momiji was only a little taller than Hani. They each lifted their left/right arm, causing a mirror effect. They continued this for a while before Momiji ran and hid behind Tohru while Hani hid behind me.

"Relax," I laughed. "Momiji," I scooted Hani out in front of me and noticed with amusement that he was squeezing the life out of his Usa~chan, "this is my friend Hani, more commonly known as Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Hani, this is my cousin Momiji. I'll make the rest of the introductions in the conference room, OK?" They nodded and we made our way to said room where the rest of the host club was waiting.

As soon as I walked through the conference room door, the twins and Tamaki launched themselves at me. This time instead of avoiding them, I heaved an annoyed sigh as I transformed. "Mori~sempia, sit by me please," I motioned to the seat tho the left of mine. He gave me a questioning look. "I'm not about to change back in front of everyone like last time." All the boy's blushed. "I trust you and Kyoya the most to hug me, and Kyoya would just add to my debt if I asked him." He nodded and sat down in the seat. I curled up in mine and gave the introductions. Mori gave me a hug.

"So we all know we want to break free of Akito, but how?" Shigure asked, surprisingly serious for once.

"There's a myth," Kureno spoke up. "This is te first time that all of the Zodiac have lived at the same time." Every one nodded in agreement. "That in itself is causing the curse to ware. Like how I'm no longer effected." Mori gave me another hug. "The fact that we are even having this discussion is another example. It used to be that you could have these thoughts, but knowing that it would go against the god would stop us from acting on it. So now there's only two things that can be done, and only by Kyo and Haruhi." He motioned to us.

"What are you talking about, rooster?" Kyo demanded.

"Relax, cat. The two outcasts of the zodiac. They have to find true love and be excepted by the rest of the zodiac," Kureno explained.

"Well," I sighed, "I don't know about the first one, but the second should be easy enough. For Kyo that is."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"While Akito is cursed, he isn't exactly a zodiac. That means only they have to except you." I motioned to the other zodiac members. "I, on the other hand, wouldn't blame them if they never accepted me." I turned to them. "I've done some awful tings, and there hasn't been a day where I haven't thought about and regretted those things. I understand if you can't forgive me, but let me say it anyways. I'm so very sorry for everything." Mori and Hatori gave me a hug.

"You didn't have a choice," Hatori comforted me.

"Well," Kagura started, standing up and calling attention to herself. "Kyo my love, you have always been apart of the zodiac in my heart. Haruhi, you hurt me, but I know you are sorry and that you didn't have a choice. I forgive you, and as far as I am concerned you are also part of the zodiac." I smiled weakly up at her.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"Haruhi and Kyo, you are part of my zodiac!" Tamaki shouted randomly. The room was filled with snickers before Hatori stood up.

"They're right, even Tamaki," he announced.

"I'm so sorry!" Ritsu cried, launching himself across the table towards the end Kyo and I were at. "I had no right to judge you, I make mistakes all the time! Please for give me! Please forgive them world!" he continued to cry. Hatori patted him on the back and guided him back to his seat. The room was filled with 'I agree', 'They're right', and 'mmhmm's until only Hatsuhara was left. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Fine," he said standing up, "but you both owe me a spar. Deal?"

Kyo and I looked at each other and smiled before shouting simultaneously, "Deal!"


	7. Chapter Six Not a Monster

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Not a Monster**_

"Sup?" Kyo asked as I walked down the porch stairs and onto the front lawn.

"Thought I would get some practice in before our spar with Haru. "You?"

"Same. Wanna go at it?"

"Well isn't someone brave?" I teased. We had sparred in the past, and every time I won or gave the win to him. He scowled. "Let's go!" Right away he came charging at me, fist out ready for a hit, I ducked under his arm, grabbed his fist, and proceeded to flip him onto his back. I spun around and watched him jump to his feet. We both took fighting stances and circled each other. "Come on, cat! You can do better than that!" I taunted.

"Oh? You've asked for it now!" Again he came running at me. This time he sung his upper body down and lifted his right leg in an attempt to kick me. I saw it coming though, and kicked his left and supporting leg out from under him. He face planted and I pinned him down, twisting his left arm behind his back and immobilizing him. "OK, OK!" He groaned.

"Good boy!" I said, releasing his arm and tussling his hair. He grabbed one of my arms and flipped me over. He pinned me down, holding his body over mine and holding my wrists against the cold hard ground.

"Well, well, Haruhi? I never thought you would forget the first lesson our master ever taught us."

"Never lose concentration."

"So you do remember?"

"Mmhmm." I brought my knee up into his stomachs and watched as he rolled off of me, groaning in pain. He coughed a few times, sitting up, before laying down again on his back.

"Uncle, uncle," he whimpered his surrender. "You win. I forgot how strong you are!" I laughed and crawled over to him. A laid down on my side and rested my head on his chest.

"Remember when we used to stare up at the clouds as kids?" I asked.

"Yeah. I would sneak you away from Akito with Hatori's help. We'd talk about our hopes and dreams all while admiring the clouds. You told me you wished you were a cloud, free to float where ever."

"You told me that even the clouds are controlled, only by wind, and I told you wind was better than Akito."

"What do you want now?" he asked me. I felt his stomach rise with each breath and the vibrations of his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You're free from Akito, now what?"

"End this curse. I know it wont be easy, you can't force love, but I want to do what I can."

"Every one loves you," he stated plainly, like it was a known fact, "I'm more worried about me. Who would accept someone like me, let alone love me?"

"Tohru."

"What? No way."

"It's true!" I insisted. "And don't even try to deny that you love her! You should confess." I crossed my arms, siting up and staring at him. "And didn't she accept your other form?" I asked. "No ones even seen mine besides you and Yuki." It was true. Both Kyo and I had other forms, monster like things, as outcasts. They were equally gruesome things, slimy and bulky and frightening think. Imagine the scariest thing you've seen. Our other forms were scarier.

"Are you going to show them?" he asked.

"Show who?"

"The host club. I think they all love you. Maybe you love one of them two?" he suggested.

"I don't know. I've always been a little dense in the love area."

He laughed. "I remember. What was it? 'I love you, Haruhi.' 'I love you too, Yuki. You'll always be one of my best friends.'" I laughed with him.

"I suppose Tamaki loves me, though he down plays it as a fatherly feeling. And Hikaru and Kaoru too, though I don't think they could do that to one another."

"And what about you?"

"I love them, but as family."

"Well you should show them, and maybe that will uncover some hidden feelings."

"Wow Kyo," I said, play punching his arm, "I think you might have actually helped me!"

He pouted and turned away from me. "You're as bad as that damn rat!" he huffed. I giggled and gave him.

"Love you too, Kyo." He hugged me back until I felt him tense.

"Tohru?" I turned around in time to see her run off crying. Kyo leaped up, but I caught his hand before he could go after her.

"You can't stop me from going after her!" he growled. I shook my head.

"When you reach her,tell her how you feel, and tell her you guys have my blessing if she feels the same." He nodded and ran off. "Three quarters of the way there," I whispered, falling on my back.

"Three quarters of the way where, exactly?" I jumped to my feet and struck a fighting pose, only relaxing as I realized it was just Kyoya.

"Remember what we talked about, breaking the curse? We've both been accepted and I'm pretty sure Kyo's found true love. She accepts his other form too, while no one's even seen mine," I said, looking off to the side embarrassed. I quickly covered my mouth as I realized what I had just said.

"Other form?" Kyoya asked, intrigued.

I sighed. "I guess I was going to show you guys anyways. I'm assuming the others are here?" He nodded.

"They insisted. We saw you guys fight, and no one wanted to approach you afterwords, thinking you were mad or something."

I laughed. "Bring them here, please." He complied and soon we were all standing in a corner of the lawn. "Stand back." I pulled a necklace of black and white beads out from under my shirt. "Just," I started. "Just remember that this is still me. They nodded and I lifted the necklace over my head, discarding it to the side. I felt myself slowly transform into a grotesque monster with a revolting scent. Kyoya dropped his clip board and stared at me in shock.

"What have you done to my daughter you monster?" Tamaki demanded, but when I turned to him he went running. Hani ran and hid behind Mori who struck a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

"Stay away from us," the other twin yelled, running towards Tamaki while dragging his brother behind him.

"Guys..." I whimpered. But I had seen it coming, hadn't I? _No, you hoped they would see past your monstrous look. _I ran towards the woods that surrounded the mansion.

I couldn't believe it. My Haruhi was a, a monster! But no, I knew her better than that. She may have lied about being a Sohma, but she had to! And the curse? Again she had no choice. I vowed to protect my love, and this change of appearance wouldn't stop me. She may look like a monster, but she's not! She's my love!

Hi guys! Sorry this took so long, I was supper busy today. So it sounds like a lot of people are wanting more Sucked In, so guess what? It sounds like I am going to be co-authoring it with my new friend Hita-chan. So patience, and look forwards to that! Love you guys, uyay.


	8. Chapter Seven She Is

Chapter Seven

She Is

I ran deep into the forestry around the mansion. Tears streamed down my face and I didn't stop until I reached a small stream. I crouched low, which was awkward in my bulky form. _I'm stronger than this!_ I yelled at myself. _No, I'm not. I wanted them to accept me._ I shook my head and scooped some water up in cupped hands. I splashed it on my face and continued to scold myself.

I picked up the necklace she had left behind, admiring the black and white beads. To me, each of the seven beads represented a different side of her. Her happy side, the side she showed when was with her family. Her studious side, when she studied to keep her scholarship. Her caring side, the side of her that kept her with the hosts. Her dense side, the side of her that kept her from seeing how the hosts really felt. Her motherly side, the side that helped her looking after them. Her daring side, the side that had me hypnotized. How she stood up to the heirs of major businesses, also an example of her bull headed side.

I smiled. I would give her the beads when she came back, apologize, and tell her how I felt.

I walked up to the house when Kyo ran up to me with a huge grin on his face.

"She said she loved me too!" he shouted. I nodded and collapsed on the welcoming grass. "What happened to you?"

"I'm just mentally exhausted at the moment." I stood back up.

"You're in your other form, did you show them?" I nodded. "And?" I shook my head.

"Mori threatened to fight me while Hani hid behind him, the twins ran, Tamaki demanded to know what I did to his daughter and then ran, and Kyoya dropped his clip board."

"Oh, my," Kyo gasped. "Speaking of which, one of them gave me this to give you." He held out my binding necklace, and I bowed to let him slip it over my neck. I felt myself shrink into my human form, and I collapsed again, this time asleep. The last thing I remembered was him covering me in his shirt and picking me up.

I couldn't believe that I chickened out of telling her. I'm heir to one of the biggest companies in Japan, and I couldn't tell a girl how I felt. But then, she wasn't just a girl to me. She was every thing to me. I would sacrifice everything for her. And now she wouldn't know.  
_

I woke up in my room, still wearing Kyo's shirt to cover my nakedness. I quickly got dressed in pajamas and made a mental note to return the shirt later. For now I had a savior to visit. I made my way down stairs, and to the host club's rooms. They had decided earlier to stay with us over the weekends. I passed someone in the hall.  
_

(Haruhi/Person POV)

I stared into onyx eyes, my heart beating fast for an unknown reason/ I stared into her chocolate brown eyes and prayed she didn't know how terrified I was. He smiled shyly, to my surprise/ I forced a smile hoping to cover how nervous I was. "You were the one who gave Kyo the beads, weren't you?"/ Her voice melted any resolve I had against what I was about to do.

"Haruhi," my name slipped out of his lips, making my shiver, "I love you."/ I brought my lips to hers.

His unexpectedly warm lips meshed with mine in a hot mess. I didn't care how sloppy it was, the fact that I now held his first kiss, and he held mine was the greatest feeling in the world. He pulled away panting, while his eyes asked the unspoken question.

"I love you, too," I mumbled before putting my hand on the back of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. "Kyoya."

HI PEEPS! OK, so I finally said who the mystery guy is. I hope that people were thinking about it, that was my intentions. If you knew who it was, I applaud you! I think the next chapter might be my last, but let me know if you want me to make a sequel or an epilogue. I feel weird ending it this fast, but I was running in circles looking for ways to prolong the ending. Still, et me know what you think, uyay.


	9. HELP

OK guys, I need your help. Two years ago we put my dog down the day before school started. Last year I found out my parents were getting a divorce the weekend before school started. When I heard that we were visiting my grandparents in Alabama the week before school started, let's just say I got a little paranoid. But I blew it off as that, paranoid. My dad just got a call from my grandma, my grandpa was rushed to the ICU with a possible heart attack. He can't move, he can't breath. I'm about to go to Alabama now, but I can't go through this alone. I need your support and patience, cause I can't update this week and, yeah. Please, message me, pray for us, whatever, but please give me your support.


	10. Help continued

**Hi guys! For those of you who saw my update yesterday, thank you for your support. We just got to Alabama this morning, and received good news. We aren't sure what was going wrong, he is doing good now. He has been moved out of the ICU, and will be coming home tomorrow. I do not know how long we will be here, so please continue to be patient. I will update by Monday, I promise. Love you guys, uyay.**


End file.
